Fearless
by Leeches.Are.Lovers
Summary: Fearless is about Edward Cullen and Bella Swan’s adventures as they grow up together. Watch them as they continue to unlock undiscovered secrets and maybe even feelings for each other as they go along the way. ALL HUMAN!


Based on _**Taylor Swift's**_ music album, _**Fearless**_ is about best friends, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan's adventures as they grow up together. Watch them as they continue to unlock undiscovered secrets and maybe even feelings as they go along the way.

**Character Age Chart:**

**Bella- 4; Edward- 5; Alice- 4; Emmett- 12**

**(Jasper and Rosalie will come out in later chapters, so don't you worry!)**

**( - C H A P T E R – O N E - )**

**BPOV**

"School sucks," the boy beside me mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair that has an odd color, his green eyes filled with boredom. We were sitting cross-legged in my teacher's carpet in my new school – my first school – and I was already getting bored. I woke up really early, my momma says it's good for first days, and I believe her, I think. There were only three people in the room – my new teacher, Ms. Jane, the boy who was groaning endlessly and me. My momma already left, and she says the other kids will be arriving later on.

I stared at him with wide eyes. "Hey!" I scolded and he looked up at me, his eye brow raised. I slightly flinched, 'cause momma says raising your eye brows mean sar-cas-tic. "You're not supposed to say bad words!"

"What did I do?" he asked, a little anger in his voice. I shook my head.

"You said 'suck' and that's a bad word."

"I don't care," he replied, "I don't like school. My big brother, Emmett, says it's boring."

I giggled and he looked amused. "It won't be so bad, I think. My momma says it will be fun, you know."

He looked away from me and stared at Ms. Jane, who was probably listening to our small talk. She was trying to hold in her laughter, I think. Her pale hands were covering her mouth. Finally, the boy looked back at me and sighed.

"What time can I go home?"

I shrugged. "You should ask Miss Jane, not me. I'm not the teacher."

Miss Jane as she walked towards us. "Edward, Isabella," she said, "It's nice to know you two are getting along great."

_Edward._

So that was his name. It was weird, but I liked it.

_Edward._

"Edward," Miss Jane introduced us, "this is Isabella Swan."

"_Bella_ Swan," I cut her off, correcting her.

She chuckled. "Okay, _Bella_," she em-pha-sized my name, "this is Edward Cullen. He just moved here from Alaska. Do you know that place, Bella?"

"It's really cold there, you know!" he exclaimed before I could even answer Miss Jane. "I bet you can't stand it there!"

"Hey! It's cold here in Forks, too!" I protested. I was glad I didn't have to answer Miss Jane's question, 'cause I honestly have no idea what or where Alaska is.

"Yeah," he argued, almost smug. "But Alaska is colder!"

"I don't care," I answered. Miss Jane chuckled and headed off to the door to greet the other student who just arrived. "I like it here. I'm not going to Alaska, anyway."

"We'll see," he said, "I'll take you there one day. You better bring lots and lots of jackets and sweaters 'cause it's freezing."

"Hello!" a sweet, sing-song voice cut off our argument. I looked up at her and smiled. "Do you mind if I join you? I'm Alice!"

"Hi, Alice!" I greeted her, glaring at Edward who was now sulking beside me, his arms crossed in his chest, pouting. Alice giggled. "I'm Bella, and this is Edward."

"Is he alright?" she whispered to me, eyeing Edward with the same amused expression. "Is he sick?"

"No," I answered both of her questions. "He hates school. I wouldn't be surprised to see him half-asleep even before nap time." Alice laughed, and Edward looked up at us.

"Hey!" he whined, "I can't be that bad, you know!" Miss Jane chuckled as more students flooded inside the room. "And I can hear you, so there's no point in whispering!"

Alice and I giggled. "Come on, Edward," I encouraged, "Let's go do something fun."

"Fine," he said, "and this better make me _not_ bored."

* * * * *

"Momma!" I squealed as I saw my momma and daddy outside the door. "Daddy!"

I jumped into my daddy's arms that were extended for me, meaning I should hug him, like I always do. "Hey, baby girl," he greeted me, "How was your first day of school? Got any new friends?"

"Uh-huh!" I answered, "I made two new friends today!" I hugged daddy tighter as momma laughed quietly. Suddenly I saw Alice walking over to her car, swinging her arms and waving at me. "Look, there she is! That's Alice!"

Daddy set me down and they smiled politely at Alice. Alice giggled and waved back at them. "She seems really nice," momma said and I nodded happily. "Oh, Esme!" my momma suddenly exclaimed. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Hello, Renee," the woman, Esme, greeted her. "Oh, yes. My youngest son here wanted to start school."

"I do not," the boy – Oh, it was Edward – she was with, whined. "Emmett says I have to. 'Cause if I don't, I'm stuck with eating dried fish everyday."

I giggled and Edward smiled and waved at me. "You seem to be getting along real well with Bella, Eddie," a boy who I do not recognize joked and Edward rolled his eyes. "Aw, _widdle_ Eddie has a girlfriend."

"Emmett!" Esme scolded, momma giggled and Edward stuck his tongue out at him. Esme turned back to Renee. "So, Charlie, Renee, would you like to have dinner with us tonight?"

My father shook his head. "Esme, that's really nice of you but –"

Esme laughed. "No, I insist! Besides, it's a good way for the kids to get to know each other. Especially now that I know Edward and Bella are going to be classmates." She winked at me and I blushed. "Well, I guess it's settled then. Bella seems to agree with me, right, Bella?"

The boy, which I now know as Emmett, burst into laughter. "Edward does, too." Edward blushed and I couldn't help but cover my face, 'cause momma says when I do blush just like that, I look like a red tomato.

Momma chuckled. "If you say so, Esme. We'll be there at six?"

Esme beamed. "Perfect. We'll see you later, then. We have to get ready for later. Goodbye, Charlie, Renee. Goodbye, Bella."

I smiled as I waved to her, she smiled back at me. I said a last goodbye to Edward and Emmett, and Emmett winked at me, making me blush again. But he just laughed. I turned to momma and daddy as soon as they were out of sight.

"Momma, where does Edward live?"

My momma laughed. "Oh, honey. You really didn't notice?"

I looked at her, confused. "Notice what, momma?"

"The Cullens just moved in from Alaska last week here in Forks, and their house is located right next to ours. I was helping them get settled in, the reason why I was out for the past couple of days. It's nice to know that you and Edward are classmates for the rest of the school year. It's good to know you finally have some friends in the neighborhood," she explained to me as we got inside daddy's car.

"Oh," was all I said. So, does that mean it was Edward's small boxers I saw the other day? I giggled at the thought.

* * * * *

"Hiya, Bella!" Edward greeted me happily when he opened the door. Emmett was right behind him, having a goofy smile on his lips. "Glad to see you could come." Esme came out a few seconds later.

"Ah, you came! Thank goodness!" Esme sighed in relief. "Edward, why don't show Bella the rest of the house?"

He grinned, tugging my arm. "C'mon," he exclaimed, "You'll love it!"

I giggled as he dragged me upstairs. I saw his momma and father's room, it was really pretty. Only, I didn't get to see Emmett's. He said something about it being out of order or something, I don't know. I saw Edward's room last, and it was really beautiful. His room was blue, and there were different kinds of toys sprawled on the carpet in the middle of his room. I smiled as I saw his pictures in the wall, but there were posters mostly of… pianos?

"It's beautiful, Edward," I echoed my thoughts. "Can you play the piano?"

He smiled shyly. "Just a bit. But, I'll be a great piano player or a pianist when I grow up! You'll see! I can even write you a song!"

I giggled. "I'll count on that."

He grinned a toothy grin, as he reached for a picture frame in his closet. "This is the picture of our house in Alaska. You'll love it there, too." He frowned and I looked at him, concerned. "Only, I have no friends back there. Children don't really go out much because of the cold. It's really nice to know someone for once." He took my hand and curled it around with his. "You're actually my first friend, Bella, and I trust you a lot. And I really do hope I continue to trust you until the end."

I smiled sadly at him. "I will, I promise."

He smiled widely. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really."


End file.
